


Dimensional String

by AshRadiation



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Injuries, Minor Red/Shyren, Minor Violence, Multi, RedShyren, Soulmates, don't bother, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRadiation/pseuds/AshRadiation
Summary: Did you ever know about the string myth? About the story that everyone is linked to their soulmates by invisible red strings tied in their fingers?What if they weren't invisible at all? How far would you go to find your soulmate?Even if... They are from another dimension?





	1. No string

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SciFell fanfic originally posted (and on-going) on Wattpad.  
> Check there out if you want to see more chapters and to see them a little bit earlier! (It's easier to me to post there).

**_(2 years ago)_ **

_Undertale (Science! Sans)_

Sans was sleeping... On the couch, like always. He never bother to sleep on his room because he awalys sleep while studying and it wasn't different this time.

His face was covered by a huge book called  _"Universal Theory",_  many many papers were filling his whole body and his snore could be heard in the entire living room.

Yeah, this is our scientist. Well... The assistent of the scientist, at least. And also his son. Sans works for the royal scientist, W.D. Gaster, and currently help him with his human soul's studies even tho it doesn't interest him at all (which is the reason why Sans awalys procrastinate on his father's lab).

Gaster always thought about leaving Sans in the house and work alone but it wasn't like he had a choice. Alphys couldn't work all the time since she started with her own project too, and Gaster wasn't ready to create another small skeleton at the moment (he didn't even recovered from his hand wound). So Sans was everything he had at the moment.

Speaking on him...

\- Good morning, Sans - Gaster said uncovering his son's face revealing his skull covered in saliva and his eye socket closed still with a small glasses on. The snore got louder. - Oh my God, Sans - Gaster said palming his face. - ORAL TEST, RIGHT NOW SANS!

\- WHAT!?!? - Sans woke up fast and hitted his head on the couch's arm - Ouch!

\- Morning, dear son - Gaster said again putting the biggest smile on his face - The breakfast is ready and waiting for you just like our lab so you better wake up, take a shower, eat and go with me.

\- Sure thing, dad - Sans said yawning and rubbing his eye socket. He tried his best to uncover his own body with all that paper with calculus and notes without messing with them more than they were already, after all he worked really hard on those.

\- You sure are interested on alternate universes, aren't you? Did you make any progress on it?

\- Well... Kinda - Sans gave a honest answer - I'm still having problems on finding a direct connection with them. The only thing I have are still some dreams, nightmares, deja vus... Well, the same usual thing

\- It seems more like "no progress" to me - Gaster glared him - You are not expecting me to accept that you want to skip our project with the human souls for nothing, right?

\- It's not true! - Sans objected - I'm close to find at least a way to interact with one universe, I swear.

\- And... May I ask which universe will it be?

Sans stayed quiet for a while thinking about what to say but then sighed and told the truth

\- I don't know yet...

Gaster shruged.

\- Well, make your constant "narcholepsy" be worthy - He said going to the kitchen - The breakfast is waiting for you.

Sans always felt angry when Gaster talked with him like this but it's not like he could do something about it. His father would never change and would always be like this.

The only thing he could do right now was to prove his point about how his project could be more functional than the 7 Human Soul's project. And after all those dreams he's been having with "the other hims", he couldn't be more interested in paralel worlds than he already is. Specially because he knows they are real... Told by his own father.

But it wasn't the only thing bugging the small skeleton's mind...

 

~0~

 

Sans and Gaster went out of their home in Snowdin with their regular clothes. Gaster was with his habitual black sweater and Sans with the blue one. The snow was falling as usual, kids were playing and giggling... Enjoying their lives.

Since Sans was born on a lab, created by Gaster's body parts (part of his hand to be more specific), he never was a child. Which means that he never played like this in the snow. But sometimes he likes to get in their game and play with them, it always made the children's day.

\- Good morning, gentleman - said an old bunny lady to both skeletons

\- Oh, good morning - Gaster answered cordially - Still looking for the other side of your string, Miss Bunnyffy? - he asked making the old lady giggle

\- Well, it's never too late to find your other half, right? - she said waving the red string tied on her small finger with a gentle smile - He might be somewhere here in Underground, he is just lost

\- Well, I hope he can find you... But it's never bad to go look for him too, Miss Bunnyffy!

\- Oh, I wish I could but I can't leave the children alone... They might not be mine, but I still need to take care of them.

\- It's a shame... - Gaster shruged - Well, good luck, Miss Bunnyffy! - Gaster said waving his hand to her and walking back.

Sans didn't payed much attention to their conversation actually. He just observed all those people around... And their strings...

Yes...  _The red string..._

All monsters have one.

The red string that links you with your soulmate. It never breaks, it never disappears, it never looks for another person. It doesn't matter what happens, you'll always be linked to your soulmate until the end of one's life.

When it happens... The string is gone... It turns to dust just like them... And you can never be linked to another person ever.

Sans always thought about this. He observed everyone and specially their strings.

Some kids played with them, some of them don't even cared about it, some of them had already found their soulmate... Same with the adults.

_"It looks so beautiful..."_

\- Sans? - Gaster called his son putting him off of his thoughts - Are you feeling ok?

\- W-What? - the small skeleton woke up from his thoughts and ran from his father's eyes with his green blush - It's... N-Nothing...

\- Oh, please Sans! I know you better than anyone... You're obviously thinking about something and it's been weeks by now... Just tell me - Gaster pat his son's skull giving him an encouraging smile.

This smile never convinced him tho. Somehow Sans always prepared himself for a negative commentary or some long conversation about how wrong Sans was.

Sans knew that his father was right about "knowing him better than anyone". But he also knows his father better than anyone.

\- Doc... - Sans sighed, he already knew what Gaster's answer would be but he asked anyway - I know we talked about it once but...

_\- Why we don't have a string just like the_ _others_ _?_

 

_Underfell_

 

He was running. Running like he never ran in his life. It was his chance, he would be free.

The dark and small corridor started to be even darker and smaller...

_"_ _Dark_ _..._ _Darker_ _... Yet_ _darker_ _..."_

The voices in his head were getting louder and louder and louder...

_"You really are_ _completely_ _worthless_ _..."_

He recognized some of them... But all of them were  ** _terrifying_**...

_"I should have_ _euthanized_ _you and start over long ago..."_

He was scared... And somehow he couldn't hide it right now... He just wanted to  _ **e**_ ** _scape_**...

_"You have nothing else of_ _worth_ _to_ _offer_ _anyone..."_

It was closer... He could listen to it approaching...

\- LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME... - It was too late... His ankle was held again...

By that giant, strong and terrifying hand...

_"Good... You should be scared of me..."_

\- NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE, STOP! STOP! - he felt his throat burning the more he screamed but he didn't stop. He just screamed more and more begging for help.

And then finally... He saw his eyes... Those blank and terrible eyes... With the most scary smile he ever saw...

_"I'll awalys find you, Sans..."_

He started to hear the chainsaw closer to him... Sans started crying more than he could ever remember he cried.

\- Please... Not again...

_"It doesn't matter how far you run..."_

**_"And no matter where you hide..."_ **

He screamed, screamed like his life was deppending on it and then...

He woke up.

The skeleton was sweating, hard breathing... It was still difficult to process all of this.

\- Argh, crap - Sans seated on his bed, he didn't stop crying yet. All those nightmares were getting worse everynight.

And in all of them...  _HE was there..._ ** _Replaying_** _ **all the things he**_ _ **suffered**_ _ **on his**_ _ **hands**_ _ **...**_

But obviously, Sans couldn't tell this to anyone... After all...  _It's what_ _weak_ _monsters do._ So he just got out of his bed, cleaned his tears and rubbed his skull trying his best to be properly awake before his brother caught up.

\- SANS, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THESE WHINING UP!? - Well... Too late...

\- OH, SCREW YOU, BOSS! LEAVE ME ALONE! - he came back to his bed covering his ears with his pillow. He already heard many people screaming in his life but Papyrus's screaming was the worst of all of them.

\- YOU SEE HOW YOU TALK TO YOUR SUPERIOR, SANS! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO STOP BITCHING AND GET READY TO YOUR WORK!

\- OH, AS YOU WISH, MASTER! - Sans said ironically then went to his closet. He picked up his red sweater, his black jacket, his sport shorts and black sneakers.

It was always annoying to wake up with Papyrus's scream or being forced out of bed by his screams.

Actually... Papyrus's screams in general were annoying.

But hey, he's the boss, right? The captain of the Royal Guard must be respected and feared by everyone. Sans might be his brother but he's not free from this, he must treat his brother as a superior person just like all the other monsters.

Sans ran down the stairs and Papyrus was already waiting for him on the living room.

\- Why did you took so long?

\- Oh, spare me. It just took 5 minutes.

\- And now you have only 5 minutes to eat, go!

 

~0~

 

Papyrus didn't actually counted 5 minutes for Sans to finish eating but he did ate really fast. Just took a bottle of mustard to his jacket and "swallow" a bread. Obviously it wasn't enough for a breakfast but Sans didn't wanted to make his brother even more angry.

\- Well, now that we are properly ready and fed...

-  _YOU_  are properly fed, boss - Sans said really grumpy but Papyrus ignored him.

\- You can go to your post while I'm patrolling and giving the reports to the king.  _ **TRY YOUR BEST**_  to not sleep this time, Sans. We don't need more people knowing about your whimping

Ok, it was enough for a morning that JUST started.

\- Oh, like you trying to hide your string? - Sans needled his brother that without hesitation pulled his sweater and glared him with a burning red left eye.

\- Like  _EVERYBODY_  trying to hide their string... - Papyrus said almost yelling but trying his best to not doing so, it would call too much of people's attention, even inside of their house - And you should be thankful for not having one, because weak like you already are...  _ **IT WOULD BE EVEN EASIER TO KILL YOU!**_

Papyrus pushed Sans on the floor and open the door angrier than any other monster in Underground.

\- If you aren't going to work, I don't care. I'm leaving! But don't you dare to act like this EVER AGAIN - Papyrus left the door open and went through the snow to his guard business.

Sans didn't say nothing, he was too angry to say anything. But even he knew that it was a sensitive topic.

The red string that links you to your soulmate was only a human thing for a long time, but some years after the war that sealed all monster kind in Underground they noticed that the human's magic that created the barrier were strong enough to affect the monsters to the point of giving them some of their magic power and one of them was the red string.

But until some people might think it's a good thing... For them... It was a curse.

Knowing who is your soulmate gives people the ability to know better your weak spots. If you ever discover who is your soulmate and don't be careful, all your enemies will haunt them just so they can manipulate you or even hurt you.

So most part of the monsters try their best to hide their interest on finding their soulmate, or to make sure people will never know about it.

Papyrus didn't have one for a long time, but one day it just appeared on his finger from nothing.

For the capitain of the Royal Guard, having a string was something really complicated and even tho he really wanted to know exactly who his soulmate is he couldn't do anything and just pretend that he doesn't care.

As for Sans...

It wasn't something that he could speak to anyone, obviously, but there WAS someone who he could talk... The only person in all this hellish world.

Sans got up and went through the same place that he went to  _pretend_  doing his sentry work.

The big door on the Ruins.

 

~0~

 

He knocked the door once to make sure there was someone there. There wasn't any response so he just started

\- Knock knock? - he asked

\- Who is there? - finally the lady's voice answered

\- Iam

\- Iam who?

\- Iam gonna crush your bones if you talk to me again - Sans finished with his best edge voice and after 3 seconds of silence the lady laugh.

\- You talked to me first, fuck you! - she tried to not keep laughing but she just couldn't. Sans gave a small laugh too.

\- Well, everything for the puns, right? - he shruged.

\- I think it sounds more like "everything for the edge mood"

\- Argh, you got me - Sans said rolling his eyes.

Sans never met that woman in person but he always felt like she was his only true friend there. He tries to hide this from Papyrus to avoid his negative thoughts about "trusting someone you don't even know" because it was exactly why he trust her so much.

He doesn't know who she is and she also doesn't know who he is, then why would she try to harm him? Sans felt like it was the best way he had to at least for one moment forget all the hell he live on or at least vent with someone.

And he knew she also felt like this since she vent with him a little too. It was like having a personal therapeut. A therapeut that also makes you their therapeut but still a therapeut (if that even makes sense).

\- So, how is your brother doing?

\- Same shit as always - Sans shruged

\- What did your brother did this time?

\- Oh, he... - Sans checked his surroundings, he couldn't risk on letting someone hear about what happened - You know... About the nightmares, right?

\- Yeah, you told me about them. Are they getting worse?

\- Very worse, actually - Sans sighed and started to play with the snow while speaking. He took a small piece and tried to make a ball - And this time he heard it.

\- Wait, you speak while you're sleeping? - she interruped very surprised

\- Sometimes, anyway - he threw the first ball and tried to make another one - He yelled like a bitch at me and only gave me 10 minutes to get dressed and eat.

\- He needs to fuck more - she said making Sans laugh - No seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do? I understand not helping you but it was just you and him in the house it's not like someone will pop inside of your house just to see you sleeping.

\- Thanks for the disturbing thought, lady

\- Argh, seriously what a paranoid bastard

\- Well, it's not like he can control it... Besides... I kinda needled him today

\- About what? - Sans threw another snowball and rubbed his skull very strongly

\- About his string...

The lady gave a long whistle.

\- He really hates the fact that you're now the only monster who don't have a string, right?

\- Yeah... It's strange tho - Sans thought for a moment - Usually people are born with these. But Papyrus just had a string few months ago.

\- It's true... Some people just don't have luck I guess.

\- Do you think... A string would appear for me too?

The lady stayed quiet for a few seconds.

\- It almost sounds like you wished to have one... Am I wrong?

 

_Undertale (Science! Sans)_

 

\- Don't you really have a better answer?

\- Sans, stop thinking about it. What's the use of having a string anyway? - Gaster said impatient - You already skip our job too much, imagine if you had a soulmate and casually found them?

Sans got really tired of this same talk.

\- Look, just because you don't care about it, that doesn't mean I can't care about it! Like, you too have memories from other universes! In some of them you had someone with you... And you're still being an incredible scientist! Don't you feel bad about the fact that they have someone and you don't?

\- I don't care about what happens in other universes, Sans... I care about  _OUR_  universe... And it's not like we can do something about it, you don't have a string and probably will never have one then forget about it!

Sans gritted his teeth... He couldn't keep doing this...

\- What if there is another way?

Gaster stared his son very confused

\- What?

\- I mean... - Sans sighed, he got really nervous about telling this to his father - What if... The strings... Are the key for our freedom and for my project to work?

\- What do you mean? - Gaster glared his son very seriously and crossed his arms

\- I... I have a theory... Even tho I didn't contact directly with any universes yet... I think... That...

Sans tried his best to stay confident, his own theory was sounding stupid but he knew he was right.

\- The fact that I have so many memories and links with other universes is because... My string is lost in one of these universes.

Gaster blinked and stayed quiet for what seemed to be an eternity

\- Excuse me... What?

\- I know! I know it sounds ridiculous but listen to me! - Sans shaked while looking for his notes in his backpack but tried to keep a straight face and stay chill.

Finally he picked a few papers with notes and gave to his dad that started to read them very seriously.

\- Memories stays in our minds because they already happened before, and it only can appears if you lived these moments! But since we are magical beings, that can only mean that all those memories are still in my dreams because I have some kind of magical connection with the Sanses from other universes... At least the ones that started before OUR universe...

\- Yes, I know... Proceed.

\- So, if they can be connected with me doesn't it means I can also be connected to other universes that I don't know yet? By trying magical connection? All universes that I remember have their own codes that can be easily acessed with the right instruments... Maybe if I discover the code for other universes that I don't know yet I can make contact with them by one Sans and with this I can see what kind of universe and what kind of fate they might have... And I'll only have to find a way to bring everyone with us... We won't have to kill any human being, we'll just have to move to another universe that possibly will have a happy ending!

\- And what the strings have to do with this? - His dad said with the same expression he was before.

\- If my theory about the strings is correct, the string will make it easier to contact them. The strings have a powerful magic, we can use it to contact them!

Gaster rubbed his forehead very strongly.

\- Ok, CONSIDERING your theory is correct, Sans... What if your soulmate's universe has a terrible ending? What if the human kills everyone and leave them burning in the middle of nothing? What will you do? Pray for another soulmate to appear?

\- Then I will find another way to contact them despite the strings! But I won't give up on this theory. I'm pretty sure that with my project we will find a better way to get out of here!

Gaster stayed quiet for now. He just looked around like he was thinking about what to say. It wasn't making Sans feel any better, he was already really nervous with all of it. He just hated this Human Soul's Project so much, he didn't have any interest on it at all.

And all the fact that he didn't have a string, even tho he really wants to just bugged him so much. If he wasn't interested on having a romantic relationship with someone like his father he would understand... But he was! He loved to see all those couples living happily, hugging each other, kissing, telling beautiful things to each other... He wanted it with all his heart! This theory MUST be correct.

And after some minutes of silence, Gaster turned to his son.

\- You are really sure of it, Sans?

\- Yes.

\- Well... If you're so sure... - Gaster took of his bandages from his wonded hand, the hand he used to create Sans - Then I'm better look for another assistent and leave you working on what you want to.

\- Wait... You will...

\- Yes, I'll create your brother as soon as possible. I've already waited too long. And I don't want to cancel the original project by now so... Go work on what you want to, Sans... I hope you won't lose it.

\- Thank you, dad! Thank you so much! - Sans smiled very happy to see that finally his dad was agreeding with him on something - I won't disappoint you!

\- That's what I hope so - Gaster smiled and put his hand back on his pocket - Do you want to go to your personal lab?

\- Yes, I'd better be going then!

\- Then have a nice day work, son! - Gaster left waving his hand - See you later, Sans.

\- See you later, dad! - Sans ran back to his lab. He wasn't believing on what he just heard.

He ran so fast and so happy that got on his lab faster than he thought he would.

It was a small house close to his, he got in and closed the door. When he turned the light on, placed all his instruments on his table and made his best to make it look good before starting to work properly. The place was even more messy than he antecipated but this time he was deffinitely with the mood to clean it up.

Then finally, he stared at the big machine covered by a huge blanket. Sans smiled even more.

\- Well, guess I can finally put you to work, huh? The doc will never imagine how much I already worked on you. - Sans uncovered what seemed to be a huge but incomplete machine, full of bottons and a small visor in the middle.

Sans cleaned his glasses and took a better look on it. He was really excited to start with it, more than anyone in the world could imagine. He took a deep breath and snaped his fingers.

\- Alright, soulmate... Let's go find you!

 


	2. Where is my string?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first! Sorry for taking too long! There will be a little bit of violence on this chapter and now more minor shipps will show up so I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also PLEASE read the final notes there are some important things there, and tell me if you guys like it! So... Without any further do... Here we go!

_Underfell_

\- I see... - The lady sighed - Seems difficult to deal with your brother... I don't blame you for wishing a string in this case.

\- Well, at least  _you_  understand - Sans grew tired of throwing snowballs in the middle of nothing after some minutes so he just laid his head on the door and closed his eyesocket while drinking his bottle of mustard.

He didn't knew but the lady kind of related with his feelings tho she didn't felt like telling this to him like this. And she didn't even could because suddely Sans heard some steps on the snow and a female voice calling his name.

\- Crap, it's Undyne - Sans got up and cleaned his face with his arm.

\- Who?

\- Sorry, lady. I have to go now, see you later - Sans went after hearing a small "good bye" from the other side of the door and put his hands on his pocket.

Sans saw the tall fish-woman using her guard armor, the usual red ponytail and her eyepatch, yelling like crazy while looking for him.

\- Yeesh, what's the meaning of all this fuzz, Undyne!? - Sans walked through the bridge seeing the fish-woman get even more angry

\- Where the heck you were, Sans!? You should be guarding the Ruins!!

\- Welp, just because I'm not on this damn bridge it doesn't mean that I'm not working, I just got closer to the door - it was a half-truth. He knew that there wasn't any human coming otherwise the lady wouldn't be there.

\- Whatever - Undyne quickly cleaned her throat while changing to a more formal stance - I'm taking your post now. Your brother, Papyrus, is demending your presence - she said on an authority tone as a good and loyal soldier speaking to the brother of her superior, even tho Sans never intimidated her like Papyrus did.

\- What he want with me? - Sans asked really impatient - And why in the middle of my station?

\- I have no idea - Undyne rolled her eyes - Just go there, he is really impatient and is almost destroying my house.

\- Argh, alright alright. I'm going before my brother comes here and yell at me again. Nice patroning, Undyne - Sans said before closing his eyes and teleporting to Waterfall.

He was in front of Gerson's shop and he could already hear his brother screaming loud and clear. He was yelling what Sans would call "Murdering Screamo" which made him remind of everything he ever did wrong in his whole skeleton life because angry like that it's obvious for something he did. He just can't imagine what exactly.

Sans walked through the yard, gave a small "heya" to Undyne's ghost neighbor and stopped in front of a giant house with the shape of a angry fish.

\- Knock knock - Sans said while knocking the door that was quickly opened to pull him inside the house

\- NO TIME FOR PUNS, SANS! GET IN! - Papyrus said while pulling Sans and closing the door with a big  _SLAM_.

Papyrus was gruntting while walking in circles in the living room, Sans couldn't even understand what he was saying.

\- Geez, boss! You didn't called me just to make me see you yelling something weird, did you?

\- I'M DOOMED, SANS! I'M DOOMED! - Papyrus said yelling even more than he even could.

\- Woah woah, what the heck are you talking about?

Papyrus looked around like checking if there was anybody hearing, even tho it was clearly just them inside of the house, then came closer to whisper

\- My string, Sans... People are trying to discover my string...

\- And...?

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "AND"? THEY CAN'T DISCOVER IT, SANS!!!

\- Argh, get a grip, boss! - Sans rolled his eyes - It's not like anyone were trying to discover your string before!

\- It's different this time, Sans! I think they are closer to discover it!

\- How exactly? - Sans crossed his arms - Not even you know about your string, Papyrus. How will someone else discover it before you.

Papyrus sighed and rubbed his skull.

\- I... Discovered something... That maybe gave me a clue about who my string is...

\- Oh... - Sans got surprised - That changes everything... So... What exactly do you discovered?

\- Did you... Argh - Papyrus started to rub his head even stronger - Did you ever noticed that... Ghosts don't have strings?

Sans started to think. The only ghost he knows is Napstablook, Undyne's neighbor, but it's true that he doesn't have a string.

\- Yeah, that's true... And?

\- Yeah, but dummies do have a string!

\- You mean... The fighting dummies?

\- Yes... And you know why dummies can move and talk like any other monster, right?

\- So... Ghosts only get a string after possessing a dummy?

\- Argh... Exactly...

Sans thought for few seconds and when he finally made two and two he couldn't help but snort.

\- I don't fucking believe this...

\- SANS!

\- Your string is a dummy!! - Sans said while rolling in laughter tears and gets lifted by his angry brother

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP, SANS!! Ghosts can't only possess dummies! See Red for exemple, she is a fucking doll!

\- Ohhhhh, so your string is a doll, hun? - Sans said with a lenny face - You're a beast, boss.

\- I DON'T KNOW WHO IS MY STRING YET, SANS! - he said pushing Sans on the floor while covering his face in dispair.

\- So what exactly you want me to do? Is not like I can avoid people to know who your string is in case of they found out about how this thing work for ghosts.

\- No, but you can discover this before them! - Papyrus said pointing to his brother face

\- Wait... Excuse me!?

\- That's right, if people find out about who my string is I must be ready for it! So  _you_  will look for my string and tell me who is them, so I'll already know how capable of self defense they are and the probability of people discovering it.

\- And why do I have to look for them? Finding  _your_  soulmate is  _your_  work.

\- Because people can't know that I am interested on it, Sans! Don't be stupid!

\- Arrrrgh whatever, what more else?

\- Nothing, just this - Papyrus sitted on Undyne's couch then sighed in relief - I needed to talk about it with someone or else I would get crazy!

\- Ohhhhh so "The Great and Terrible Papyrus" do need to vent sometimes, how adorable - Sans said with his most ironical voice tone while heading out of the house - Anyway, since Undyne is taking my post I'm gonna think about how can I find  _your_  soulmate. I just need sometime.

\- Do this as quick as possible! - Papyrus rushed but Sans pretended to not listen then got out without saying anything.

\- Argh, just great! Now I have to play  _matchmaking_  with Papyrus, he got to be kidding me! - Sans muttered and gritted his teeth - Argh, maybe the lady is right. He DO need to fuck more but I didn't thought that I would be helping him on find someone to fuck!

Despite being angry, Sans tried to think on the bright side (if there was any) and started to think about who could possibly be his string. It has to be a ghost who had recently found a body but he wasn't sure about how to discover it.

He could try talking with Naptablook but he wouldn't say much, that guy is strange but he is smart he wouldn't gave many informations about his family. Red tho seemed really easy to make speak. She might be stubborn but maybe using the right ways, Sans could have more hints about who probably is Papyrus's string.

Sans cracked his knukcles and his neck as preparing himself.

\- Ok, I have work to do. Let's go.

_Undertale (Science! Sans)_

No matter the universe. No matter how far they were.

Everytime Sans sleeps, that kid is there.

 _That human kid_.

Those terrible red eyes, that pinky cheek, that big and creepy smile stucked on a face of a small kid with a short, brown, straight hair.

They were awalys there haunting his dreams.

And this time it was no different, except for the fact that they were really close to him, staring with a childish look and their hand hided on their back as if they were waiting to give a surprise. And this dream didn't took place on any universe, it was just a dark void filled with nothing except both of them.

Sans never could be sure about the nature of this creature, if they were good or evil, but even tho they were scary Sans just kept staring that kid. Because look to any other place seemed even scarier than just look at them.

\- What are you looking at, Sans? - the child finally questioned with a whispering voice but kept the same creepy face.

\- It's not of your business! - Sans said - Leave me alone!

The child answered with a chilling laughter that made each of this bones shake.

\- You know,  _comediant_... I don't blame you for being scared... After all, I participated on the destruction of most part of the universes you are linked to...  _But I wasn't alone_.

\- Who the heck are you?

\- Me? Well... I used to be someone...  _When I was alive..._  Yes... I remember... I remember of my parents... I remember of my house...  _I remember of my string..._  But right now? I'm nothing. I don't have a name.... I don't have a nature... I don't have a personality. I'm just what those who are linked to me want me to be. If they want me to be good... I am good. If they want me to be mean... I am mean... - the child took a step closer to the skeleton on stared right deep in his eyesocket - If they want me to be scary...  _I am scary..._

\- I want you to be away from me! - Sans shot, making the child laugh even more.

\- So typical of you! No matter the universe, you are awalys like this, Sans. You just want someone to understand why you're so stubborn... No wonder why you and your string want so badly to meet each other.

Sans's heart stopped for one second.

\- You... Know about my string? - he wasn't sure for what he was more shocked about. The fact that this child knows about his soulmate... Or his theory being correct - You know how I can found him?? Answer me!

\- Heh... I see we are now talking... - they said giving a satisfying glare - But I think I can't answer you now... - the child gave their back to him and started to walk away.

\- Wait... Wait kid! - Sans ran trying to reach them but as fast as he ran as far the child got - Wait, kid! How can I talk to you again?

The child stopped and turned their head to look at Sans.

\- You know how... I'm awalys here in your mind... And now that we are completely conected, you can call me everytime you sleep.

\- How can I call you? - Sans said even more confused - I don't even know your name!

\- Well... Like I said... I have no name... How would  _you_  like to call me?

Sans didn't knew how... Or why... But somehow he felts the right name in his mind... He just said the first name that came.

\- Chara...

The child smiled not with their usual creep smile, but with a truly satisfied glance.

\- Good choice... See you later,  _comediant_.

The void started to get blank as a shining light was finally reaching that place, Sans slowly opened his eyes and woke up.

He gasped after looking at the time and seeing how long he've been sleeping.

\- Argh geez, 12 hours sleeping!? Do I need a coffee machine here? It's too long! - he sighed and stared the machine in front of him - And I didn't even finished with you, buddy...

Despite the fact that seeing that incomplete machine makes him feel terrible he was even more worried about his dream...  _ **About Chara...**_

What do they want? Why they even were talking to him in the first place? Can he really trust them? They said they participated on other universes's destruction but somehow part of him wanted to trust on them. But here comes the most important question: Is Chara real?

Sans knows that his dreams with the alternate universes were real and took place on actual events on these. And he also remember how they all started or ended. All bad endings were envolved with the last human soul... And Chara... Chara was awalys there...

But they never were connected with him in any universe he saw... Not before meeting the 7th human soul. And all universe he remembers that some kind of connection between them happened didn't ended well...

Maybe it was too risky to trust them like this... But if they  _REALLY_  knows about his string and how to meet them  **this** **risk** **could** **be worthy.**

Sans sighed and got up of his chair.

\- It's something to consider... But I have to be careful... - the small skeleton yawned while walking to the exit door - Maybe I should see if the doc is doing fine with my brother's birth.

Sans passed on his house to drink some coffee before going out. He ate some cookies, drank some milk and took a sip of a very strong coffee. Then he took off his lab cloaths and went on his way.

Sans could easily teleport to the Core's Lab but usually, when he's too stressed out or thoughtful, he likes to walk and observe things around, specially on Waterfall. Hearing the sound of the water running and the waterfall's hitting the river was awalys so relaxing that if he could, he would stay there forever, tho he maybe could find a way to do so one day.

 _"Maybe finding some kind of work there, once my projects and studies are completed would be a good idea"_  he thought  _"I would love to work on such a peaceful place"_

Sans stopped for a while in front of the big waterfall vision and sitted, taking his shoes off and putting his legs on the water to observe it. It almost felt like all of his worries and responsibilities were gone, or at least really really far away from him, the only thing present there were him and the cold water touching his naked feet. 

_"No project... No Chara..."_

After sometime staring and listening to all the sounds that came from Waterfall he could only hear a  _BONK_  behing him and when he turned to look at he noticed that there was a lil armless lizard behind him.

\- Monster Kid? - Sans asked trying to help the small child to get up.

\- Yo, that's OK, Sans! I can do it by myself! - Monster Kid gave him a big and cute smile then quickly got up, which really made Sans surprised

\- Woah, you're getting even better at it, kid. It's surprising how easy it is for you without your arms... If... You don't mind me noticing it... - Sans said after realizing how potentialy offensive it could be for the child that only answered with a small laughter.

\- Nah, don't worry about it, yo! Mom and Dad have been teaching me how to do it alone... I just still have to pratice my body's balance

It was amazing how positive Monster Kid was, Sans awalys admired this. Just like him, the small lizard also didn't have a string (which isn't because of the lack of arms, strings can also appear on someone's ankle) but, unlike Sans, Monster Kid awalys held the head up and said  _"I don't need a string to be happy, I just need my friends with me... Just like you, Sans"_.

 _"Me and my weakness for children..."_  Sans mentaly cursed.

\- Yo, me and my friends were waiting for you for our hide 'n seek but you were so busy with your science things that we had to start without you... You don't mind it, right?

\- Nah, I've actually been really busy to play with ya... Sorry about that - Sans pat the repitile's head then realized something - Wait... What are you doing in Waterfall then?

\- That's my hiding place! - Monster Kid stuffed his proud chest making Sans laugh - They won't even guess where I am!

\- Kid, that's cheating - he said rubbing the small head a little bit stronger - It's unfair.

\- They don't need to know it, right?

\- Ok, kiddo, I give up - Sans sighed and shaked his head negatively and got up putting his shoes back - Welp, since you're not comig back any soon... Want to go to my father's lab with me?

\- Wait, FOR REAL? - Monster Kid's eyes were shining brightly - That would be SO COOL! I'll love it!

Sans giggled after seeing MK's happiness. For every second he spents with any children he felts even more excited with his bro's birth.

\- And I bet you'll love to see what he's working on right now! Let's go.  
  


~0~

  
\- YOOOO, THIS IS YOUR BROTHER!? - MK asked starting at the suspention tube with a sleepy baby skeleton in with the cutest smile in the face

\- Hehehe yeah, this is my lil bro - Sans said giving a dreamy smile to that lil baby. He awalys knew he would have a brother, because he was awalys there on his dreams, but seeing him growing up like this made him so happy and exited. He awalys loved children and he would have a small child as his brother with him all along. His brother didn't even arrived... But still... He meant the whole world to him.

\- I'm glad to see you're liking him - Gaster said finishing to cover his other hand with new bandages - I'm trying my best to acelerate his growth so you can talk to him as quick as possible.

\- CAN I PLAY WITH HIM, DOCTOR GASTER? - MK said with stellar eyes making Gaster chuckle.

\- Of course, Monster Kid, you can play with him after he wakes up. And feel free to come everytime you want to see him before he is properly ready too.

\- Oh man! It will be great! - Monster Kid jumped in circles - So... How are you gonna name him?

Gaster rubbed his head thinking about how to answer the small lizard.

\- Well... It will deppend on what kind of font he will have but... What do you think, Sans? - Gaster asked turning his eyes to his son, who didn't even took his eyes off of the little baby.

\- Well... If everything went well... - Sans put his hand on the tub, trying to imagine how it will be to embrace his brother with a big smile - I think... I would like him to be named as...

_"Papyrus..."_

_Underfell_

 

Sans walked frustrated as hell, hiding his hands on the jacket's pocket. He tried to not thinking about it but even tho the fight he had were really quick his bones were really hurted.

 

_\- GO AWAY OR ELSE I WON'T HAVE MERCY ON YOU! - the small red haired doll yelled at Sans pointing her sharping sword on his chest._

_\- YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME, RED!? WHAT ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF ABOUT!? - Sans said with his hands rised._

_\- I don't care if you're Papyrus's brother... If you're here then you obviously already know..._

_\- Wait wait... "Already know"!? You're not making any sense girl!_

_\- DON'T FUCKING PLAY DUMB! YOU CAME HERE AND STARED AT HER WHILE SHE WAS SINGING... I KNOW YOU ARE UP TO NO GOOD WITH HER!_

_\- Her!? Who!? You mean... Shyren!?_

_\- SHUT THIS FUCK UP! - Red took her sword off Sans's chest and pointed to his neck instead - IF YOU TRY TO HURT HER AND TELL ANYTHING TO ANYONE... I WON'T HESITATE ON MAKING YOU SUFFER!_

_He could easily strike that girl down if he wanted. The way she was holding her sword and the fact she was obviously acting without preview thinking was lowing her guard but he was there to find his brother's string secretly, he couldn't risk anything that could potentialy make someone be aware of it or lose the opportunity of finding anything out, so maybe getting on her game would be the best option._

_\- Hehe... Who would even think, hun? Red, the doll with the most powerful sword in Underground... Tied up with a NOBODY._

_\- I double dare you calling her a nobody again!! - Red said with a shaken voice gritting her porcelain teeth - Since when I was just a ghost I dreamed with having her as my string... Having a body would not only give me a chance to get in the royal guard... I would also make me be sure if she's my soulmate! That those loveling giggles of her... Inside of all kindness that she showed to me and Blooky alone... That this beautiful voice that she only shows up while hided on this dark place... Were... - Red's voice got even more shaken - I loved her and her voice since the DAMN begining! If you try to shut her up I'll break each of this bones of you with everything I have._

_Good, it was everything Sans needed to hear for now. In a fraction of second he summoned one bone and unarmed the angry and distracted doll before kicking her stomach up a tree where she lied with her porcelain body full of cracks..._

_She wouldn't die just because of it but she wasn't able to fight like this._

_Sans got close and pulled her by the hair staring at her with a mean smile._

_\- Ok, listen up lil "princess_ _charming_ _" if you act like a good girl and tell me everything about your ghost family I won't hurt_ _neither_ _of you or your opera muse. But if you try anything funny... I'll make sure every single monster in the Underground knows that Red, the haunted doll, is also haunted by her silly, _ _fluffy_ _and melting feelings by an_ _unknown_ _singer._

_But before she could say anything Sans only heard a big and horrifying (in a good way) acute opera song_ _that summoned many voice notes in his_ _direction_ _making him fell while being beated by them._

_Sans yelled angry at all of those while the small doll was_ _carried_ _by_ _Shyren_ _, who ran before Sans could even got up._

 

\- Geez, the nerv with that doll! - Sans cursed on his way home after a long time of worthless searching. Of course he was bluffing about telling everyone about Red's string, he doesn't want this bad karma for him and he wouldn't have any kind of use on putting his brother's guard partner in dangerous. But at least he knows that the ghost's thing about strings were truth... And apperently they all lived together with Undyne's neighbor.

_"They are living alone right now... At least everytime I see that guy they are just lying on the floor like a piece of garbage... Maybe they all go away after gaining a body... Sounds super weird..."_

Sans took his bottle of mustard, that surprisingly didn't broke while that things were beating him up, and took a long sip finishing the rest of it then throwing in the middle of the snow.

\- Welp, guess boss will have to wait a little more before knowing who is his string. If he doesn't act like a lil baby and wa-...

Sans's thought was cutted when he saw what was happening right in front of his house. 3 kids, armed with small knifes surrounding a small lizard monster.

\- Argh! BACK OFF! I'M WARNING YOU! - the small lizard yelled angry at his bullies that laughed in response.

\- We're so scared, MK! - the smallest between them mocked - What are you going to do, hun?

\- Are you going to punch us? - the other one punched the armless child on his cheek - Push us??

Then it started... The kids pushed the lizard on the snow, taking advantage on everything they could, and made everything you can imagine. Kicked his stomach, buried his face on the snow and even stabbed his leg yelling about how they would make that poor kid be legless too. 

Sans's started to burn inside... It was already too stupid to see people being a dick with each other in this world, now seeing kids?? Specially this way... It was really pissing him off. He didn't cared about the consequences that would come with what he was about to make, people can call him a whinning, weak, hopeless... He would let this end up this way.

Without even think, Sans summoned his bones right in front of the kids, protecting MK, and managed to use his blue magic on the taller one, who he supposed it was their leader, pulling him with his face on the snow. 

\- D!! - his fellows yelled trying to reach their boss but Sans already had the guy lifted in front of him with his left eye burning with a red flame.

\- Hehehe so your name is D, ya little prick? - Sans said making the crybaby face him - Or is it just a edgy nickname? What does it stands for? - Sans held the kid's soul strongly giving him a big nausea and a suffocating feeling - I'm really curious...

\- UNHAND ME! STOP! - D made what he could to not cry and that made Sans chuckle.

\- Ohhh afraid of whining in front of your loyal partners? How cute - Sans saw the kids coming to defeat him but he wouldn't let this happen... He covered himself and D with his bones and pressed the kid's soul even stronger.

Usually Sans hates to make people suffer like this, it awalys made him feel like he was becoming as stupid as everyone else in that non-sense world. Even pulling Red's hair made him feel bad somehow... But this time... He was loving to see that bitching face on that coward bully.

\- You listen well, lil brat... If I ever see you dirtying my front door like this again... I'll clean it up with your tears while it's dropping out of your face... G O T   T H A T?

Sans could see the pain the kid was feeling while he waved his wave with a yes

\- Good boy - Sans finished dropping the kid up a tree before watching all of them running like crazy afraid to even look at the furious skeleton.

Sans then went to where the lizard was. He laid down and felt terrible... The child's face and legs was completely bloody and had many purple wounds, couldn't even speak... Almost seemed like they were dead. The only thing that made him be sure the kid was alive was seeing the chest bumping with it's breath.

\- Ok, screw Papyrus. I'm helping you kid, hold on! - Sans held the kid on his arms then ran to his house.

He placed Monster Kid on the couch while looking for medicines and bandages, he was running out of bandages and he didn't wanted to use Papyrus's bandages but that was a desesperate situation. MK gritted the teeth everytime Sans passed his medicine on the wounds, he couldn't tell if MK was tough or if they were "anesthetized" with the pain but he admired it anyway, even him would be screaming with that.

Sans tried to speak with them but failed miserabaly. They couldn't speak straight just make some sounds trying to say something which made Sans feel even more angry at those kids. It was sickening how even children were up to something so coward...

_"The more I live in this hell... The more I want to get out of here..."_

The kid finally slept after Sans took care of the injuries. He sighed and placed MK on his bed, Papyrus wouldn't look for him on his bedroom if he slept on the couch, right? At least it's what he thought and he didn't cared at all about his brother's reaction about he helping a poor bullied kid at all, he just wanted to avoid a big headache at morning.

But he knew he couldn't hide the kid for too long, they were completely injuried and he would have to take this kid home tomorrow and leave them to their parents so he was planning on do it after Papyrus went to his way to work.

Sans yawned and laid on the couch closing his eyesocket mentally wishing to not have any nightmares this time, the day was already too stressful without seeing that guy's face haunting his every thought. And this time... It didn't happened.

This time... Sans saw himself stucked on a dark blindful void without even see what were in front of his eyes. He turned around... Tried to see something... Someone... But he just couldn't...

\- What's the matter, Edgy guy? - suddely a childish voice came behind Sans making him to fall in fright. The child giggled - What's the matter? Not so tough anymore?

\- Who the heck are you!? - Sans said jumping back on his feet - How did we got here?

\- One question per time, comediant... Answering the last one... - they smiled showing what was behind their back to Sans... A big tangle of a long red string - Look at your hand...

Sans rised his hand and got surprised by what he saw. The string the kid was holding was tied on his small finger.

\- H-How... How is it...?

\- Possible? - the child giggled - Well, he is really smart after all... Instinct sure is something, hun?

\- "He"...? You mean my soulmate!? Who is him?? Why do I never met him? Is... - Sans was anxious... He was so happy that if it was really a dream he didn't wanted to wake up - Is... This real?

\- You sure are wary, Sans... I guess you were really made for each other, even tho the consequences make it difficult to you... He will have lots of trouble on contacting you...

\- I don't care! - Sans said impatient - I've waited my whole life for it, how can I do it?

The kid smiled in a way that make him shiver, they are really spooky.

\- I think you should start by not being afraid to sleep anymore, Sans... It can be your only way to meet him for a while...

\- Argh, look I'm usually a funny guy but right now I'm not up to jokes! I don't even know you, you didn't even answered my first question... Who the heck are you??

The human child stared at him and made their smile become bigger...

_\- Chara... I'm Chara..._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you guys liked it? ^^ I know I ran from some of the fanon things about Red but I'm totally ok with discussing about it if you guys really want to!
> 
> Maybe the next chapter will take a little bit longer to come because, for those who don't know, I'm starting another fanfic called "The Girl and the Ink Machine" and I'm planning on an one-shot envolving Asylum!Sans.
> 
> None of them will have any kind of shipps but check them out if you want and please support it xP
> 
> Idk when I'll be able to post the next chapter but I can tell you one thing: We will finally have our first Scifell's interaction!
> 
> If you're already exited for it... Don't forget to check it ;)
> 
> Welp, I guess that's it! See ya <3


	3. I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING IT BUT IT'S NECESSARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since AO3 doesn't have an blog way to announce things... Here is a temporary solution

Hello, guys! No, it's not a new DS page xDD  
Sorry, I hate me for doing it here but... Like I said... IT'S NECESSARY!

First off, don't worry... I'm working on Chapter 3 as best as I can and my collegue allows me xux And now I'm counting with my friend Diego's revision to see if there are any English mistakes to fix before I actually update it so... Yeah! You'll like it ^^ (I've already fixed all mistakes on Chapter 1, I'm only waiting for his review on Chapter 2).

Nooooow let's go for the news!

1\. For those who don't follow me here on Wattpad or on my personal tumblr... I made a ficwriter tumblr <3 I'll be posting everything about my fics and about the fics I'm working on there!

 

It has an anonymous ask box, so even if you don't have a Tumblr account you can send me messages there and comment on it ^^ I can't promise you that I'll be very active on it (it will deppend on how many asks I receive) but I can promise that I'll answer as soon as possible!

Check my first post on there to see more details about what I'm planning to do there <3

[My Tumblr](https://ash-radiation.tumblr.com/)

 

2\. If you check my tumblr on PC version you'll notice that I have a Patreon and a Ko-fi page there!

 

Why? Well... You can see the full story on my Patreon profile but I'll try to make it short here.

My mom was diagnosticated with a illness called Pulmonary Arterial Hypertension (or PAH to short). It's a serious illness that forces her to live with a Oxygen Collector every single day and doesn't let her go anywhere without anyone close to help her.

Just search for PAH on Google and you'll see what I'm talking about... She is living a literal hell and is possibily dying soon  ~~ _(_ _even tho I hate to say it because I didn't even recovered myself from my father's death yet)._~~

And because my country is beautiful but also a little pussy, she needs to take 12 expensive medicines every mounth only counting with my dad's pension left to her after his death (or not even it because sometimes they just don't pay the full money to her).

Now think about all of these and plus with the fact that I'm studying on a Private University (a very PUSSY EXPENSIVE univerity), my bro is a 14 years old who also needs to take medication for his Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD).

It's just... Too much for her xux And it's really difficult to find a job in the area I'm wishing for with the experience I have (which is NONE).

So I thought that maybe using everything that I already know how to do (which is writing) I can at least help my mom to pay my university (while I'm not attending to a Public University) and some of our bills in order to let her buy her medicines alone.

And maybe I'm thinking too high but I also want to make a YouTube Channel with comic dubs and music cover... But I don't have the right instruments to work with it yet xux

So maybe I can also buy at least a small microphone and give you even more content than just my fictions!

For right now? You can help me by simply patroning me on Patreon! Only 1 dollar per mounth and you will already be helping me a DAMN  lot <3 (1 dollar = almost 3 reais here in Brazil so... Yeah, it really helps). And if you check the reward lists you'll notice that I'll be giving you something in exchange for what you're paying me!

I could say every single reward that I'll be offering and how much they'll cost... But I think it's better if you check it out for yourself xD So here is my Patreon link <3

[My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/ashradiation)

 

_"But Ash! I really want to help you but I just can't give you money every month! Is there any other way that I can help?"_

Actually yes! This is how my Ko-Fi page comes!

If you check all my rewards on Patreon you'll notice that I'm making one-shot comissions!

 

_3 dollars = 1 coffee = 1 SFW One-Shot request_

_6 dollars = 2 coffees = 1 NSFW One-Shot request_

 

There are some rules, of course, and you can always check my Patreon to see it... But I'll describing it right now!

 

** SFW RULES **

_*Things that I'll make*_

\- Undertale  
\- Overwatch  
\- Bendy and the Ink Machine  
\- Cuphead  
\- Voltron  
\- Spideypool, Stony and Harvy (Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy)  
\- Crossover shipps  
\- Polyamorous shipps  
\- Pretty much everything that doesn't envolve pedophilia or abusive relationships

 

_*What do I need in order to make it*_

 

\- The one-shot's main shipp (IF there will be any shipp as well)

\- The wished main scenario (some kind AU that you particulary want to see, "Characther 1 and Characther 2 having their first serious fight", "Characther 1 finding out about Characther 2 problems", "Characther 1 and Characther 2 confessing to each other", "Soulmate AU" or anything like that...) I don't want to risk on making something that you'll possibly won't like, specially because you're paying me for this.

\- If you want a happy ending or not

** NSFW RULES **

_**MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT UNDERAGE BEFORE PAYING THIS TYPE OF TIER, I DON'T WANT TO BE ARRESTED!** _

_*What I'll do*_

\- Undertail (Human versions 'cause I'm not familiar with furry or skelly lemon xux) + AU are included  
\- Voltron  
\- Overwatch  
\- Spideypool, Stony, Harvy (Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy)  
\- Crossover shipps (In this case, I'll include Cuphead and Bendy and the Ink Machine BUT ONLY FOR CROSSOVERS)  
\- AU shipps  
\- Threesome  
\- Pretty much everything as long as it doesn't envolve anything described below

_*What I WON'T do*_

\- Sadomasoquism in general (sorry guys, I'm not any good on this kind of thing and since I promised to try my best to give you the best content I can, I can't promise you things idk how to do)

\- Pedophilia (which means that if you want me to write Frans or any other shipp envolving Frisk, Chara, Asriel or Monster Kid it will have to be with grown up versions of them).

\- Vore  
\- Scat  
\- Outright Abuse/Really violent stuff

_*Things that I'll need in order to write it*_

\- The one-shot's main shipp

\- The wished main scenario (some kind AU that you particulary want to see, "Characther 1 and Characther 2 having their first serious fight", "Characther 1 finding out about Characther 2 problems", "Characther 1 and Characther 2 confessing to each other", "Soulmate AU" or anything like that...) I don't want to risk on making something that you'll possibly won't like, specially because you're paying me for this.

\- The kind of kinky things you want to see (can't promise that it will be the only thing that will appear on those tho ¬u¬)

\- The kind of kinky things you DON'T want to see, so I won't risk on using it there xD

 

**So yeah, those are the rules!**

Help me on Patreon to garantee the right on asking me an one-shot once per mounth or buy 1 or 2 coffees on Ko-Fi to ask for your commission! ^^

Here is my Ko-Fi page: [My Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F1F25IC3)

 

If you just can't pay me... That's a shame but don't worry! I totally understand ^^

 

(Galerinha do Brasil que quer me ajudar, se vocês souberem de algum site que funcione que nem o Patreon e que aceite pagamento em reais FALA PRA MIM POR FAVOR!)

 

Again... Sorry for writing it as a chapter... But I really need to do it xux

Thanks for understanding... And see ya on the next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many many other shipps then just SciFell on this story (some of them might sound strange but I assure you it will be really cute!) but I'm not ready to tell them yet
> 
> The only other shipps I can assure you are just Asgoriel (in one universe only) and Alphyne in both Undertale and Underfell!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure yet of how many chapters this fic will have yet xP I'm currently writing every chapters per mouth.  
> But I'll tell you when it's close to end! ^^
> 
> Now without any further do... Welcome to Dimensional String!


End file.
